


Apart and Together

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Apart and Together

He could pull his hunting weapons apart with the ease of long use and practice. They made the hunts with his brother interesting. But he could not seem to put a soul back together after the body itself had died.

He could say that he was sorry countless even though knowing that the word would fall on deaf ears.

Dean had no idea of what he would be doing on his own when they would separate themselves on a hunt.

Of how he was pulling apart his own soul and trying to put another's soul back together while he would do the same to his own soul as well.

As often as their souls were pulled apart on the hunts, just as often he would try to put Dean's soul back together too.


End file.
